Trapped in a Cube Land
by AbbieMadness
Summary: Schizophrenic Lilandra 'Elina' Vasquez has gotten to a whole new level of mental. She believes that she is in the game of Minecraft along with thousands of other people. She has to go throughout this new world without dying because its 'game over' if that does happen. Discover why she is here and fight off Herobrine while at it too.
1. SwEeT MaDnEsS

**A/N: My first story... AHHHHHHHH. Well, this is a Minecraft Tale. Yeah, if you know me on wattpad then all I do is minecraft. You guys will meet my two friends in the random disclaimers that I have throughout the story so... Yeah. Baii!**

I sat at the edge of the cafeteria, not paying attention to anyone or thing surrounding me. All I cared about was my mind, it's falling to pieces. Everywhere I went, all I could see was blocks if I wasn't really paying attention. People tell me its my fault because I play too much of the game, I hardly do. Possibly twice a week at most. But, I am not going to try and argue with you about if I play Minecraft too much.

"Elina-bina!" Someone called out, pulling me from my distorted vision. I blinked twice and the world looked normal again. my friend Sapphire sat in front of me staring at my eyes in particular. "I know you _left _again. Your eyes turn a dark purple color." The noise of the cafeteria seemed to be mute when she began to talk.

I shrugged and sipped on the Big-gulp I bought. "Oh well."

She glared at me and then sighed. "You should really take your meds." I stopped sipping my drinking and put it down.

"I can't-" She interrupted me. "Why not?"

I looked at Sapphire and got up. "Because, they don't even help. They just make it worse." I picked up my bag and began to walk away. The noise of one hundred teenagers flushed back in, giving me some sort of escape from my thoughts.

I should spend the rest of the day in the bathroom. I have counseling next and then study hall since all I have are four classes basically. Walking around the halls, I tried to decipher whether or not to go and I walk into something hard and warm. Looking up, there was a tall guy with an ocean blue tee, a slight five o'clock shadow and blank white eyes.

Is that Herobrine or am I really _crazy_?!

He flashed his teeth and it was just a bright as his eyes. "Hey, you should watch where you're going." He said quickly and walked right by me. I turned to see him go into a random classroom.

Standing there dazed, the bell rang and hundreds of sweaty, hormonal teenagers flood out of the classrooms and fill up the once empty and quiet hallway. I decide to go to counseling and get it over with. I knock on the door and it opened, I guess it wasn't locked. Stepping through, it was the familiar yet alien scent of Black Jasmine incense that attack my nose and I staggered back.

"Gosh Miss. V." I said coughing. I heard the woman laugh and I walked in all the way and closed the door behind me. She was sitting on the desk table in a pair of sweats and a sports bra. "Isn't this attire illegal?" I asked, she just chuckled and stood up.

"That isn't any of your concern, _Lilandra." _I shuddered when she called me by my government. "Anyways, today why don't we just relax for a while?" I looked at her.

"You okay Miss V? I could come back in twenty minutes." I asked, slowly backing away towards the door. She looked at me, it was her death stare too, her dark gray eyes felt like they were boring into my soul. I felt my skin crawl. "Or we could relax for a while." I continue nervously and put my bag down.

Miss V smiled and sat on the floor mats. I walked near her and sat across from the eccentric woman. She smiled at me and I looked away. "Dont you love the smell of Black Jasmine?" She asked me.

I laid back on the mat and pulled a pillow under my head. "Not really, I like that Passion one you brought. It smelled so-" I deeply inhaled. "Fresh and Caribbean." I saw a little smile perk up on her lips.

"Not that many students like that one." She said blankly. "So I stopped buying them. They like the Black Jasmine." She shrugged.

I sat up. "Seriously? They probably like it because it smells like-" I was going to say weed but, I stopped myself because I know that would cause some problems.

We talked for a while longer for about pointless things like my grades, colleges for the future and my 'condition'. The bell rang and I sat up. "See you next week Miss V." I said, standing up and walking to the door. I picked up my bag and went out the room where I was assaulted by the stench of people. I staggered back on the door, hitting my head and looked around.

The hall was full again, faces so oily that it was nearly blinding. Makeup cakes on thicker than an old mac. I practically sped to the library; where study hall was kept so I could take a nap. As I walked the world started to change again, the blocks were becoming more vivid and the people were starting to turn to minecraft skins. I ignored the world around me and walked into the library. Making a beeline to the 'Free read' section I laid myself on a oversized bean bag chair and closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

I was running, not sure where but just running. I would look back and only see trees. I was in Minecraft and I looked pixelated. The world was starting to get smaller, closing in around me and each step, the ground beneath me would fall and then in one step I missed. I began to fall, it was a dark void that was laced with stars every few meters or so.

I just laid there, my head titled back, black hair above my face and just when I flipped over to see the bottom of me. Everything stopped. A hand reached out and pulled me up. Out into the real world again.

| F I N |

"Hey, you okay?" I opened my eyes to see the Herobrine again.

I gasped and jumped back. "Gah!" I called out, everyone looked at the two of us as they were packing up.

The guy laughed. "I just wanted to tell you that school was over."

My face flushed, a once pale tone was a bright red. "Oh. Thanks." I smiled back, jumping up and walking away.

I have got to get my social skills better.


	2. Chained

**A/N: Ready for chapter two? **

I reached home rather early and I looked around, my elder brother sat in front of the TV, eyes glued to the screen and the controller shook in his hands violently. "Hey Elina." He said, still playing. I threw my bag down and trailed up the stairs.

"Jonathan."

Knocking on the door to one of the people staying here the smell of unmentionable stenches attacked me and I staggered back. A short muscular guy opened the door. "Wha?" His voice slurred and choppy.

"The rent." I replied, clamping my nose shut. "And, you are breaking the agreement." He stepped around a bit.

"I paid-" He trailed off, then a garbled mess came out his mouth

I sucked my teeth. "Three weeks ago. This is a weekly basis and you owe us four-fifty." The stink was starting to get into my mouth. "If you dont pay it all in two days. All of your things will be out on the front lawn."

"Dumb broad." He said in proper english and then slammed his door shut.

_Does he think I am bluffing? _

I walked to the balcony by the stairs. "Mr. Radcliffe has two days to pay his rent." I called out, looking at the back of my brother's head. He nodded. I sighed and walked into my room. I flew onto the black recliner in the farthest corner of the retangular space. Slowly, but surely everything in the room started to turn to blocks.

_I really am mad. _

Balled up on the chair, I took a half nap, closed my eyes and relaxed. Thinking about my somewhat interesting day and pondered if I am going to sleep or not. I drifted off into dream land but then was pulled out when there was a knock on the window.

I blinked repeatedly and jumped up. My room and the outside world was dark. The window opened and Sapphire climbed in. She stumbled upon something on the floor I turned on the light and looked at her dark blue hair and then her face.

"You dyed it." I said blankly

Sapphire smiled wide. "Yeah! Do you like it?" I shrugged. Her grin deflated to a pout. "Anyways, your brother wouldn't open the door so I had to climb if you cared."

I shrugged again. "I kinda care." She laughed.

"Well, at least you are honest." Sapphire was the only person that didn't attack me for my pessimism. She looked at me. "Why was your room dark?"

All because shrugging is my favorite action, I did it once again. "I was tired. Still am." I replied, taking off my pants and and shirt and crawled into my bed full of art supplies and slipped under the covers. I could hear Sapphire's girly little giggle in the back of my head and a thin manicured set of fingers touch my forearm.

"If you want to come in the bed, you could just ask." I mumbled, pushing the supplies off and giving a place for Sapphire to lay down. She sat on the upper sheet and put her left hand on my forehead.

"You're hot." She said, slowly slipping her hand away.

I turned away from her. "I know I am attractive, you don't have to tell me." I smirked and she laughed.

"You know I dont mean that." I glanced over at her and she was looking at her phone. "Crabsticks!" Sapphire jumped up and began to go back to the window. "I gotta go. But, I will see you in school tomorrow with your meds taken right?"

I shrugged and balled up in the sheets. "Possibly." She chuckled and crawled out the window. "Well. Goodnight." I could hear her blow me a kiss and then jump out and the rustling of bushes.

I woke up. But, this time it wasn't in my room. It was blocks. Blocks everywhere. I blinked furiously, thinking that reality would come. But, it didn't. Trying to sit up, I felt a cold and metallic surface on my wrists. The clashing of metal ensured that I was in fact chained. I then looked at the details in the surroundings which was a blocky version of Victorian furniture. I looked at the clothing I had on which was a black dress that stopped at my knees and I was bare foot.

I pulled my arms forward, trying to escape but then I stopped, hearing footsteps get closer to the door and then it opened.

Everything went dark.


End file.
